Show Me
by K Seisho
Summary: By K Seisho: AU Because of bullying at school, Matthew Williams is convinced he will never fall in love. But what happens when Arthur Kirkland comes into his life? (MapleTea in later chapters)
1. The Beginning

**a/n: This is my first FanFic, so I'm sorry if I make any grammatical errors.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I feel a sharp pain in my elbow as someone slams me into the wall.

"Hey," the boy says, "you scared?"

_Don't cry,_ I think. _Not now._

"No," I say, though my voice shakes, "I'm not scared." I muster up the courage to look into his eyes. He's grinning, because he knows I can't fight back.

"Well, I'll give you somethin' to be scared of, Mattie."

The last thing I remember is seeing my blood on the floor.

* * *

_Why me?_

That's what I'm asking myself as I sit on my bed the next morning. Because I'm gay? Because that's wrong? These are questions I can't yet answer.

I'm startled as my father walks into the room. "Matthieu?" he asks, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know."

He walks over to me without a word. He sits down and puts his arm around me.

"Love is love," he says. "They are stupid to bully you."

I smile to myself. It seems my Papa knows everything about love.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," I say quietly.

"I understand," he says, "but you need to stand up to them."

"Okay."

* * *

**a/n: Please review and let me know if you want another chapter! *salutes* **


	2. Meeting Him

**a/n: HERE IT IS! Enjoy Chapter 2! **

* * *

It's snowing heavily, and I can't even see a foot in front of me. Not that I'd want to, anyway. I don't want to see his face.

_You need to stand up to them._

I take a deep breath to calm myself. It doesn't work.

_He's right. I'm scared. I was fooling myself._

"What?"

I'm snapped out of my trance as I hear a voice beside me. It's a man, and he has a distinct British accent.

"Uh..." I try stupidly to think of something to say.

"You were talking, lad?"

"Huh?" It's my turn to be confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I say, "I'm okay."

"Very well," the man says. "Let's get you inside, okay? It's blasted freezing out."

"Yes sir," I reply.

"Oh, please, call me Arthur."

* * *

We finally make it to the school, and Arthur holds the door for me. I immediately notice his large dark eyebrows, and the way his blond hair contrasts with them.

"I never caught your name, actually," he says, looking at me with his emerald eyes.

"Uh, Matthew," I say quietly, "Matthew Williams."

"Matthew Williams," he repeats. "Lovely name."

"Merci," I say, "Je'aime votre nom, trop."

* * *

**TRANSLATION: "I love your name, too."**


	3. Standing Up

**a/n: Sorry if the chapters are really short. ^_^ Anyway, Thanks for getting this far!**

* * *

_Oh, no. Not again._

I look on as the boy gets closer by the second. Another boy is with him this time.

_"_Hey, Mattie." He grabs me by the collar of my shirt, twisting it so it grows tight around my neck.

_"Stand up to_ _them, Matthieu."_

I dare to look into his eyes. "Get away from me."

"Oh, look, he knows how to talk," his face is inches from mine.

"Of course I know how to talk." I can feel myself gaining more confidence.

Something yanks the boy's hand away. I shut my eyes, fearing the worst... That's when I hear his voice.

"Oi," Arthur says, looking at the boy with disgust, "What are you doing?"

"Nothin'. Just... just playin'."

"Really? Because it doesn't look very fun to me."

"He likes it." It takes a moment for me to register that he's talking about me. When I realize this, I'm infuriated.

"He's not stupid," I snarl. "What on earth would make you think I LIKED IT?"

The boys look at me, clearly in shock. Arthur continues to glare at them.

"Tell me, boys," he says, "what do you hate so much about him?"

They seem to be muted, glancing from me to Arthur. "He's gay," one of them says finally.

"He's gay," Arthur repeats. "What, may I ask, is so wrong with that?"

"The Bible says-"

"That book was written three thousand years ago!" Arthur shouts, "Don't you think it would have changed by now?"

The boys are stunned into silence. Arthur continues venting.

"It is not a sin," he says, quieter now, "to be gay. He is who he is, and he can't change that."

The boys walk away, fuming. Arthur reaches his hand out to help me up. I take it gratefully.

"I'll never be able to repay you for that," I say, admiring his courage.

"Don't worry about it," he replies, "I was only standing up for what I believe in." He opens the door for me.

We walk home in silence. When we reach my door, he says, "I'll see you around, Matthew Williams."

"Wait."

He turns, "Yes?"

"Do you... want to help me study?" _Very classy, _I thought sarcastically.

"I don't see why not," Arthur follows me into the house.

* * *

**Tell me what you think will happen during this "study date"! Peace off~**


	4. Finally

"So, this is your house?"

I feel my cheeks get hot. "Oui. Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes, definitely."

"Eh... can we sit here, then?"

"Sure."

I plop my heavy backpack down, letting the contents spill out onto the table. I sort through it frantically, trying to find the paper I had. My hands find the crumpled page, and I pull it out, smoothing it on the table. Arthur's eyes scan it for a moment, then he says, "Okay, I think I can help you with this."

For a while, I sit there, trying not to blush because of how close we are. _Stupid_, I think, _you just met him. How could you be falling for him already? _

Maybe because he practically saved my life. I honestly don't know what I'd have done without him.

"Thank you," I blurt out, "for helping me..." _Didn't I thank him already?_

"You're welcome," he answers. He stops for a moment, as if considering something, then he looks at me. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it. He takes a deep breath and gets out, "Why did you invite _me_, of all people?"

"Eh... I just... I don't..." I'm stuttering uselessly. My face is burning, not because it was cold outside.

"I think I know why."

I fall silent, avoiding his eyes. "Why?" I ask, barely audible.

He answers by pressing his lips to mine. In that instant, all my worries about tomorrow melt away. I don't care if anyone's watching. In fact, I _want_ them to see this. I feel a warm, tingly rush spread through my entire body, all the way to my fingertips. When he pulls away, I close the space, craving this subtle touch. I want him to feel all I've felt, for him to understand how much I need him.

I'm the one who pulls away now. I see that his face is red, too.

"I'm assuming that's what you wanted?" He cracks a smile.

"Yes," I say, looking into his eyes, "show me again."


	5. Final Note

**A little note from me to you:**

I read a comment saying that this was a bit rushed. I apologize if anyone else felt this way, and I'll make it up to you guys by telling you the reason for it.

I'm currently working on another story (as of February 1st, 2014), and it was a little stressing trying to work on two stories at once. As a result, I rushed to wrap this up so I could work on my other FanFic.

Anyways, I apologize again, and DANKE SCHON for reading this. GOD BLESS!

- K Seisho


End file.
